Generally, a cooking apparatus may be provided in various types thereof, and an oven range provided in the form of an oven and a cook top coupled to each other will be used as an example.
The oven range is provided with a main body having the shape of a cabinet, and the oven is provided at the inside of the main body, while the cook top having at least one heating part is provided at an upper portion of the main body. As a source of energy to heat a food substance, electricity or gas may be used.
The main body of the cooking apparatus may be provided with a control panel to operate the cooking apparatus. The control panel may include a plurality of switch assemblies which allow a user to set a desired cooking mode or set various conditions for cooking.